


You Trade A Taste Like Currency

by PoisonAbstract



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dildos, Doggy Style, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Spitroasting, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonAbstract/pseuds/PoisonAbstract
Summary: Korra, fresh from arriving in Republic City, needed a way to make cash fast, and she quickly found the best way to do it.Anonymous Commission
Kudos: 23





	You Trade A Taste Like Currency

There have been rumors floating around the underbelly of Republic City that if you knock a certain way along one of the back walls in a certain bar, one would be greeted by a very eager young woman that was down for any kind of fun. If you were lucky, half of the time you would not even need to pay for the experience of being blown by a water tribe beauty who just got into town. These rumors were frequently spread among those that could not afford to live in luxury, and most of them were laughed off as fantasy, a way to imagine being satisfied after a hard day of work,

Generally no one would expect that anyone would willingly degrade themselves night after night to a bunch of strangers, basking in their putrid musk as they bathed in their sticky goo. However, that is exactly what was happening more often these days as the Avatar made herself comfortable in her new home. Korra was recently introduced to the pleasures of sex almost immediately after coming in to town by a gruff man groping her clit on a bus, and the shocks that went through her body was unlike anything she had experienced before.

Granted, Korra beat the guy to a pulp right after, but her body still felt the aftereffects of someone touching her privates. One thing led to another, and soon she found herself legs spread apart, drool falling from her lips, as that same stranger taught her tight pussy how to open up and have a fun time. As Korra felt the unknown person’s cock explode inside her, she became addicted to the depravity. Wiping his dick clean on Korra’s mouth, who started to instinctively suck on it, he muttered that the Avatar could get a lot of business if she sold herself properly, as her pussy was the best the man ever had.

Which is exactly what Korra had done. After blowing a couple of people who owned an alleyway, she created a little abode for herself. Her Avatar powers came in handy, since she could make a simple stone structure and basic furniture, while also lighting some dim torches with her fire, giving the area an air of seduction, exactly the mood Korra was wanting to convey. Forcing her first customer to spread the tale around, soon enough Korra had enough customers ready and willing to pay up for the chance to devour the long-haired beauty.

\--------------------------------

Forced onto her knees, Korra glanced upwards and grinned at a wide cock was smacked repeatedly on her forehead, its precum dripping down towards her nose. As Korra’s hand gripped the shaft, she heard a quiet moan, and her grin grew wider as she started pumping her fist up and down. Korra grew more confident, and left kisses wherever her hand was not grabbing, making sure that she spat occasionally to make the fat phallus nice and slippery. Korra gave close attention to the red cock head, wrapping her slick tongue around it multiple times, before giving a brief, hard suck, and playfully pulling away before her partner could force her to go further down his shaft.

“Oh you bitch!” he growled at Korra, who then winced as Korra tightened her grip on his shaft.

“None of that language,” Korra uttered, sternly looking at his face, “I go at my own pace, so hold your horses and let me do my job!”  
Korra flicked the man’s balls to show that she was in control. Seeing the man’s face in pain, she laughed before staring into his eyes as she put the cock in the middle of her supple lips. Relaxing her throat, Korra began to allow the pink shaft to travel past her tongue. Still looking upwards, she gagged as the fat cock reached her throat, and she pulled back a little, making sure that she could handle the dick properly. Briefly releasing him for air, Korra lined herself back up and started to harshly suck the cock, going faster this time, until it went past her mental barrier and found its new home in Korra’s throat.

Korra held herself there for a minute, her eyes watering as she struggled to breathe. This did not stop her, as she felt her pussy start to get moist as she choked down the man’s cock. She pulled back only when she felt like she was going to pass out, and as her lips finally separated from the dick, a long line of spit came with her, covering her chin, with a thin line connecting herself to her favorite treat that night.

“You have a pretty meaty dick,” Korra hushed out, still gasping a bit for air, “I’m going to have to go for seconds. Go ahead and do what you want, just warn me before you blow!”

With that, Korra dived right back in, holding the base and sucking at the head. Her new lover went ahead and took her suggestion, grabbing Korra’s hair and thrusting his rod inside her, doing his best to force Korra to choke. Wide eyed, Korra continued to blow the fat cock inside her, giving the man a thumbs up as he shoved his cock all the way to the base, his pubic hair burning itself around Korra’s nose.

“God, you’re fantastic,” the man said, breathing heavily, “You were worth the nonsense of finding you.”

Korra muffed her agreement, face still being fucked along, bouncing on the man’s stomach. She lightly tickled the man’s balls, pulling lightly as he fucked Korra’s mouth with passion. Korra could barely breathe, and her chin was completely covered in spittle, her drool dripping down to her bare breasts. Elated, Korra continued baring this assault, and when the man started to moan, he let go of Korra’s head and she pulled out, wheezing.

Korra chose a great time to pull away, as the bright red cock head started to open, shooting out thick ropes of sperm that flew towards her face. The first load hit Korra in the forehead, spreading out from the force. The next shot went lower, and landed in Korra’s left eye. The final load, smaller than the others, bounced along Korra’s smiling face, and she lapped up as much of the man’s sticky fluids as she could. Once he was done, panting at the excursion, Korra started to clean him up, making sure that her tongue cleaned as much of his salty surprise as she could.

The man stood up, putting on his pants. Looking down at Korra, he chuckled, “You should get a good look at yourself. Its what you are made for.”

Korra did so, making a thin layer of ice on the floor. Looking down at herself, she noticed that she was positively covered in man goo. The sharp contrast of the offwhite semen dripping on her darker body made she shiver in delight. Korra started to shiver as the semen dripped further off of her. Korra’s eye was stinging, but that didn’t stop her from fingering herself due to being turned on by looking like such a slut. Her partner left her some bills, but Korra didn’t care, only wanting to bring herself to a nice orgasm before she opened up again later that night.

\--------------------------------

“I’ve never done two at once before, but I’m willing to take up any challenge!” Korra said as she took off her clothes. 

“Oh don’t worry, we plan on making this as easy as possible.” was the response from one of the two that stood before Korra, high-fiving each other. 

The second one continued, “Yeah, we plan on helping you get as much practice in. You should be grateful, in fact!”

Korra chuckled at the bad jokes, “Maybe I will, but you will have to train me really well. Especially since one of you is going to test out a new hole.”

Korra studied the two that came into her sex abode. The first was already stripped, his chest muscles defined, and his cock hung loose, his ball sack heavy and swinging. The other was shorter than his friend, even shorter than Korra, but he more than made up for it with his cock, pulsating with purple veins and whose head was wider than any Korra had seen thus far. She gulped in anticipation and her fingers danced along her clitoris, ready for this duo to pierce her holes.

Korra turned and strutted her way to a stone chair, wigging her toned ass at the two. The taller one swatted at hit, causing Korra to jump a bit at the surprise swipe. She let him do it again a couple of times, her ass starting to turn darker, but when the final hit smacked her cunt, Korra couldn’t help but moan in delight.

“Alright boys,” Korra made out, “We have awhile, so let me sit down and take care of you two first.

Sitting on the edge, she scooted upwards and motioned for the two strangers to come nearer. As they did so, Korra used her water bending powers to create a small cylindrical tube of ice. It was smaller than the cocks that were rapidly hardening near Korra’s face, but she started to slowly press it against her folds, making them wet and easy for something to slip in.

“Hope you don’t mind if I do this while we work,” Korra said, blushing as her makeshift dildo went ever so slightly deeper, “My mouth and a hand is open, so give me those beautiful cocks!”  
“Fuck this girl is crazy,” the taller man said as his cock was grabbed by Korra, who spit on her hand for extra lubricant.

“Her mouth is fucking amazing though” the shorter one replied back, the head of his veiny cock already slipping between Korra’s lips.

Korra did her best to make sure that both cocks were well lubricated. The dildo in her pussy was being pushed in and out rapidly, twisting in Korra’s vaginal folds as she frantically built herself to orgasm. The fat cock left her lips as Korra grunted, her orgasm having her body shake. Her pussy erupted in her fluids, squirting the front of the chair and getting on the legs of her two new lovers.

“Sorry about that. It’s a water tribe thing.” Korra said once her orgasm subsided.

Both men were harder than ever after watching the Avatar squirt all over them. Looking at each other and nodding, they worked together to drag Korra off of the chair and onto the floor. The taller one pulled up on Korra’s hair, making her yelp in surprise before his cock blocked any major noises that would have come out. The shorter man quickly went and grabbed at Korra’s ass, pulling out the icy dildo from her snatch and rubbing it along Korra’s crack.

“New hole, huh?” he asked Korra, “I assume you mean this one. Yeah, I can train this for you.”

Korra gagged, not able to talk due to the taller man’s dick threatening to slide down her gullet. She bobbed her head in agreement to the man’s suggestion however, and he responded by using the wet dildo to make Korra’s ass wet enough as a homemade lubricant. Once he made sure that it was slick enough, he gripped Korra’s ass cheeks and spread them wide enough so that the head of his thick, juicy cock brushed against her virgin entrance.

Korra moaned as much as she could when she felt the giant start to dance its way inside her. This had the bonus of her throat opening wider and the dick she was sucking on went deeper as well. One hand held Korra’s ponytail while the other gripped around Korra’s neck as she was forced to make love to this man’s pungent cock. He hadn’t washed up after work, so he was sweaty, and the scent of his odor and his cock’s musk had Korra in ecstasy, loving the mixture more than any other.

Not wanting to lose in this sexual encounter, the other gripped at Korra’s hips, his pale flesh firmly grabbing at the strong woman, their skin tones clashing. He pushed a bit more of his cock within the woman, and Korra’s rear end pushed back, not knowing if she could fit this foreign object within her.

“Fuck, this bitch really is tight.” he grunted, trying to make his cock go deeper in, “You need to loosen up woman, we don’t want this to hurt, do we?”

Korra heard the suggestion and tried to relax her sphincter. After a couple more attempts at struggling, Korra relaxed enough so that the cock head had finally entered her final hole. Huffing a sigh of relief, the man pushed further, making his fat dick go ever so slightly deeper. Korra gagged through the cock violating her throat, hardly able to breathe. The hand clenched Korra’s throat more, making her attempts to breathe fruitless. Korra could only gag and maybe catch her breath every once in a while when the man before her felt like she deserved air like a gift. 

While this was happening, the veiny cock had finally found its home and nestled itself all the way into Korra’s tight asshole. Slapping her cheeks as a sign of accomplishment, the man picked up the pace, his dick pounding Korra’s taut hole without a care in the world of if it was hurting his paid lover. Instead, he only increased his speed, his cock sliding in and out of her ass, whose grip on the cock was the only thing keeping him from going full force.

Korra could not breathe, move, or even give any sign that she was struggling in the slightest. All she could manage to do was sway her body in motion between the two strong men. This was all what Korra wanted, what she desired in the deepest regions of her mind. Korra loved being passed around and forced to bend to someone’s will, to choke on cock until she passed out, leaving a trail of cum from her lips to the floor. 

No one could take her on in a real fight, but when everyone is naked and wrestling for dominance, Korra knew that she secretly loved to be toppled over and made an example out of. Her ass was screaming from discomfort at first, but as Korra’s body began to get used to the wretched cock forcing its way inside her brown hole, she began to crave it all over again. Drool slipped from her mouth as the man finally allowed Korra to breathe, before angling his dick again and this time going straight down her throat without warning.

The combined forces of the two men fucking her in tandem was enough to make Korra cry out as much as she could. Her whole body shivered, goosebumps forming on her bare arms and legs as she got plowed into, and her clitoris was engorged, her pussy slick with juices, and Korra’s body gave signs that she was about to have the biggest orgasm of her life.

The build up to the earth-shattering cum fest was not to be halted, as the short man in her asshole started to groan loudly and hump Korra’s rear end with a frantic rhythm. He yelled out, and his hands tore into Korra’s rear flesh as his cock erupted deep within Korra. His balls contracted, and globs of goo shot through Korra’s sphincter, coating her insides. His partner was just after him, his own orgasm tearing through his body as the first shot of semen went down Korra’s throat. Unlike his friend, however, the taller man puled out as he was ejaculating, and the rest of his spunk filled Korra’s cheeks to the brim.

Korra swallowed what she could, but the final straw on her body was when her anal partner finally pulled out of her abused asshole, and his fat dick slapped Korra’s clitoris on the way out. The shock had Korra convulsing on the floor, her arms given out, as she shook and screamed from the pleasure. Korra’s orgasm was so intense that it frightened the other two men, who looked at the woman shaking on the floor, not knowing what to do. 

Eventually, Korra’s body stopped long enough for her to sit upright, thanking the men for a job well done. Covered in her own saliva and the men’s semen, Korra laughed in delight at how much of a slut she had become since moving to Republic City. She crawled over to the discarded dildo, still frozen despite the hot sex that had just occured, and put it back within her vaginal folds. 

Moaning seductively, Korra said to the duo, “Thanks so much guys for your help. I’ll make it cheap today since you taught me so well.”

The men looked at each other and started to laugh. The situation was so bizarre to them, but they would not have given fucking the Avatar for anything in the world. The taller man left, saying that he had to go and earn some money for next time, but the smaller one stayed after getting dressed, watching Korra fuck herself gently with her handmade toy.

“Usually I charge more for staying,” Korra laughed as she looked at the man, “But I guess its okay for now.”

“Sorry, I just can’t stop looking at how fucking hot you are with that deep inside you. Makes me jealous.” came the bashful reply.

Korra quickly moved the dildo a bit more, allowing herself a quick orgasm. Pulling the toy out, the ice dildo was covered in her juices, glistening as it ran down the sides. Korra held it out to the man, who reached down for it. Korra pulled back at the last second and kissed the tip of the dildo.

“I don’t mind handing this to you,” Korra playfully said, “But it's going to cost you extra since it's fresh. It won’t melt for a while, I’m good enough at bending to make sure of that. SO, do you want a souvenir?”

Korra kept laughing as the man struggled to pull out his wallet, not able to move fast enough to shower Korra with his coin.

Running off with Korra’s toy, the man went home. Korra sighed in happiness, and cleaned herself up, waiting for the next group of men to arrive so that she could pleasure everyone in the city. She had the stamina for it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @PoisonAbstract on Twitter to see many weird and maybe horny posts!


End file.
